


Legacy

by VenomousQueen



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Teeth Falling Out, breaking arms, mostly just centering around lloyd and garmadon, oni and dragon transformation stuff!!!!!! u dont wanna miss it, theres blood!!! uh oh!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomousQueen/pseuds/VenomousQueen
Summary: Lloyd Garmadon is put into a coma by the power of an oni, and surrenders to the overwhelming power of his oni blood at the hands of Emperor Garmadon.WARNING for graphic depictions of violence and blood!! This takes place after Season 9: Hunted!!





	1. Oni

Immediate contact with an oni's magic sent Lloyd's fragile humanity into a defensive unconsciousness. Being both oni and dragon, let alone human, the power from all three in one flesh was overwhelming. Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon didn't even know he wasn't entirely human until recently. Sure, it wasn't like Uncle Wu was going to tell him anything ("Lloyd, there's something I haven't told you..."), and his father never dared to speak evil or do evil when he was... not evil.

His father wasn't evil, Lloyd was thoroughly convinced. These "masks", as Emperor Garmadon called them, were all fake but four: a father, a husband, a brother, and a sensei. A father to Lloyd, a husband to Misako, a brother to Wu, and a sensei to the ninja. Those four were not masks. The green ninja was smart enough to recognize that, unlike the Lord of Destruction himself, otherwise known as "dad".

The exhausted ninja opened his eyes to darkness, save for a few dimly lit candles. It was difficult adjusting to the light, or lack thereof; it shouldn't have been, but for some reason, his eyes didn't want to work. The scent of rotting bodies was rancid, and was just the icing on the cake to this dreary hellhole. Lloyd sat himself up with a grunt as he realized that the air was just as dense as Kai's head. Okay, maybe that was a bad analogy, but at least it eased his nerves a tad. Where was he, anyway?

"He's awake."

Someone said. The voice scratched against his ear drums like nails on a chalkboard. He'd never heard anything like this! Not even the Overlord's voice was this deranged! If he had a timer for how quickly he got goose bumps from that voice, it'd be a world record time. This place was obviously not where he thought he was. Think rationally, Lloyd. Why would an oni send you to the Cursed Realm, anyway?

The silence that followed was excruciating. The green ninja finally got to his feet after sitting there for a while and stretched. His muscles were tense, and this atmosphere sure didn't help. He felt as if he were in a vacuum chamber, and the air was being sucked out at a snail's pace. Hello, claustrophobia? If he thought it couldn't get any worse, he was extremely mistaken.

Whispers and hisses began to fill the air, supposedly from nothing, until it became so unbearable that Lloyd was hunched over with his hands over his ears. The noises were digging daggers into his ears, and just as they were about to reach his consciousness, the chorus of chaos ceased. His human body was left trembling both in fear and in pain, and a shadowy figure assembled itself in front of him from the ground.

"You."

The figure snarled. Lloyd's eyes widened; he recognized that voice. It had to be him... Garmadon. Lloyd hesitantly looked up at the towering monster. His iconic helmet was nowhere to be seen, but he donned large horns on his head like an oni-- oh right. There was no mistaking that this was his father, as egregious as he appeared. The boy wasn't strong enough to face his dad again. This last encounter was as painful as anything he could muster. It ate away at him like a parasite.

Lloyd's mouth opened, but nothing came out. He tried and tried again, yet all he could do was gawk. Garmadon grinned; exposing his beastly fangs. This amused him. Holding a hand out to his side, a purple aura blossomed in his palm before encompassing his fist completely. For some reason, he did not attack the ninja on sight. Why?

"Father... I..."

Lloyd's voice was a shaky and hushed as a mouse. The green ninja, powerless against the mighty Emperor Garmadon. Could this get any better? The warlord had already hammered against the weak boy's heart strings, but it wouldn't end there. There was so much he wanted to tell him, so much he wanted to poison his porcelain mind with.

Lloyd's eyes were fixed on the power illuminating his father's hand, and noticed how much brighter it seemed. It was brighter than the pitiful excuse for candlelight, that was for sure. Was it always like that? The oni swarmed around the father and son, and formed a barricade; preventing him from escaping. This was definitely a nightmare, if he hadn't classified this as one already. The green ninja shook his head and clenched his fists as if he had a change of heart. Garmadon gave an ugly smile.

"You fight for the wrong side. Join me as I made you to!"

What? Made him to? Lloyd had no chance to think before Garmadon lunged at him with a mighty roar. He couldn't take on his dad by himself! He had to go on defense and try to dodge whatever swift attack his father hurled at him. It didn't take long for a hand to find his neck and clamp itself around it. Too easy.

"You were supposed to be my legacy,"

His father began; putting emphasis on the word legacy. It was as if Garmadon was completely ignoring Lloyd's loud choking and tears threatening to spill over.

"Now you're nothing more than an obstacle. A blunder. You have no right to call me your father."

That forked tongue lulled those words like a curse at his son. The glimmer of elemental power from the one hand around Lloyd's neck began to die down, but soon following what he thought was a break from this torture was a swelling pain in his chest. It felt like something clawing to be freed from its fleshy prison; pressing against his ribs like a balloon. He tried to keep himself together, tried to get in more air, tried to do anything, but-

Sickening cracks began to fill the stillness of the room. Lloyd began to cry out in pain, begging his father to stop whatever it was he was doing to him. A black mass burst forth from his chest; crawling over his lifted body like an arachnid. Pain ran through every inch of his body. His arms felt like they were being crushed by boulders, his legs pulled like rubber bands, his head boiling with wails of agony.

Another hand reached over and gently covered his mouth with such bogus tenderness that Lloyd felt nauseous. He must've jinxed himself. The black substance from inside of him completely enveloped his figure and transformed him into a monster as hideous as Garmadon. The hand around his mouth muffled his cries, but weren't enough to stop the sudden oozing of blood and teeth.

Lloyd was sure he was dying. His teeth were pushed out of his gums with staggering pressure; either sliding down his throat or out into Garmadon's hand, who caught them willingly between his fingers. Garmadon made a pleasing hum as he watched his son succumb to the power of his oni blood.

The teeth that grew in place of what he thought were his adult teeth were now as sharp as blades. His cheeks were already suffering the consequences; easily being sliced by the canines. It wasn't until Lloyd began choking on his own blood did Garmadon finally remove his hand and shake off the teeth that had been pushed out of Lloyd's mouth like a push pop.

"Yes...,"

Garmadon's pleasure made the ninja's stomach churn. All of this energy he had no idea he had had made him exhausted... he just wanted to sleep, but there was no way that was going to happen. He was just as much of a monster as Garmadon was.

"This is who I formed you to be. This is my vision."

Lloyd could barely keep his eyes open. His skin was as black as the night, and his nails were now as thick as claws. Strange symbols were traced along his body, but the green glow in his eyes remained. Tears streamed down his cheeks endlessly, and two oni came over to hold onto his hands. Wait...

"Break them. Don't let them regenerate."

He had no time to think before torture shattered him. Lloyd screamed as the two oni pushed up harshly against his elbows; sliding them up to the bicep and dislocating them. Why not break his elbows? Because these arms didn't have elbows. This was another set of arms, just like his father.

"My power is strongest here. It was here that I was able to wield the golden weapons."

No one could hear Garmadon speak over his son's pleas for him to stop. He thrashed against his father who held him by the neck, and the oni who continually shrunk his arms with force against the bone. Their attempts to mute him were in vain, but Garmadon did nothing to stop them. It appeared that he took joy in hearing these cries.

A cry for mercy, a cry for forgiveness, a cry for him to stop this and let him go. Instead of fazing the emperor, they made him laugh. His son had already been transformed into an oni; he had done his job. Now, there was no trace of goodness left. No trace of humanity, and definitely no trace of dragon. Emotions got the better of Lloyd, and ate him up whole. He was always feeble in that department.

"No one is going to save you now, oni. No one is going to save you once they see the beast you've become. Give up. I win."

Insult after insult panged his heart like nails. Oni, beast... monster. Abomination, bother, curse, horror, nuisanceplagueshamedemonevil--

The ninja! What would they say if they saw him thinking like this? Let alone his own mom! Nya swore to protect Lloyd as long as she had breath in her body. Kai found his true potential as being the protector of the green ninja. The ninja don't have their elements without him! He wasn't a monster! He was the Golden Ninja! The savior of Ninjago! He'd slain the Overlord, turned Lord Garmadon good, and--!

The two oni holding onto his extra appendages reeled back in terror, as did Garmadon, who inevitably let go of the boy. Even though there was nothing keeping Lloyd suspended in the air, he was afloat. The blackness of his skin began to wash away, and the area where the black mass burst out of his chest was replaced with light. Compared to the dismal area, Lloyd was a glowing strobe light.

So much of the pain and agony was removed at once, he thought he was entering heaven. The weakness he felt against his father faded away, and the strength of his friendship with the ninja, his leadership, and the love for his family and Ninjago empowered him. Lloyd ascended above the two oni who had once hurt him, as well as his father who wore a distraught expression on his face.

Lloyd's teeth were still sharp, but were not hurting him. His skin returned to normal, save for some places, similar to vitiligo. His green eyes radiated with power, and the two extra arms disappeared. Finally, Lloyd found the courage to speak.

"You will never win! I know my father; he would never do this! You can try, but you will never see victory!"

Defying his father must have been the way out of this place! The oni began to disappear, leaving only Garmadon and Lloyd. Lloyd had more potential than Garmadon had ever thought possible. The power of both the oni and the dragon... two opposites he once thought impossible to ever become one. Garmadon growled at the diminishing physicality of the ninja. His body was returning to the real world! He was waking up!

"No!... NO! I AM EMPEROR GARMADON! I WILL NOT LOSE!!"

. . . .


	2. Dragon

Kai, Nya, Jay, Cole, Zane, Pixal, Wu, and Misako were all gathered around Lloyd's bed where he lay unconscious. Misako was holding one of his hands, while Nya held the other. Everyone wore a concerned expression on their face. Lloyd's body had been tossing and turning, even crying at some points. All the while, everyone was helping to nurse him back to good health.

Half way through his unconsciousness, it was not possible for anyone to get remotely close to him. His powers had built a defensive barrier around him, and injured anyone who tried to touch him. One person who seemed to be immune to this was Misako, who would hum songs, kiss his forehead, and run her fingers through his hair. Everyone else sat and watched as Misako performed her "Mommy Magic".

"Man, moms are so cool!"

Jay whispered to Kai, who shushed him in irritation. The lightning ninja shrugged. He was no fun.

Nya grinned at Jay, who smiled at her in response. Cole was surprised Kai didn't gag. Zane and Pixal eagerly awaited Lloyd's awakening; constantly running vital checks to reassure everyone that the green ninja was alive. When was he supposed to wake up?

Just as Jay was about to ask that very question, Lloyd sat up from the bed in a panic; his scream startling everyone. Misako immediately went into action and moved closer to him. Lloyd's heart was practically beating out of his chest, and the nindroids realized this with worried expressions.

"Son! Are you okay? What happened, sweetie?"

Son... Without thinking, the boy wrapped his arms around his mother and sobbed against her shoulder. Nya gasped and covered her mouth before bowing her head, and everyone else seemed to follow in bowing their head, save for Zane, Pixal, and Jay. Zane attempted to put a hand on Lloyd's shoulder, but a defensive barrier encompassed the mother and son; preventing anyone from getting too close. Zane seemed to understand, and gave a sullen nod. Pixal welcomed him back to her side, and watched as Misako and Lloyd hugged it out.

"Shh... it's okay, Lloyd. You're here with us, we're all here together. Garmadon's gone."

She hummed. Wu seemed captivated by Misako's mothering skills. He always had been, but something about this moment struck him. Misako was a wonderful woman, indeed. A wonderful mother, a wonderful wife, and a wonderful companion. He was glad to have her by his side. He wasn't sure what he'd do if she weren't here. Wu was only good at so much.

Lloyd's protective barrier dwindled, and Jay, noticing this, went in for a group hug. Cole tried to keep him back, but it was no use. The green ninja gave a brief gasp, before smiling; still pressed up against his mother. The ninja exchanged looks with one another, before, one by one, joining the embrace. The ninja all grinned and laughed as they piled up around Lloyd, which inevitably made him laugh as well. Tears still soaked his cheeks, but they were slowly turning into happy tears. Wu, too, eventually joined in the hug, as did Pixal, who was hesitant to do so at first. She wasn't the best at comforting, but if Zane could do it, she could too!

"You guys are the best..."

Lloyd mumbled. Everyone seemed to grin in agreement, and stayed like this until Jay, ironically, ruined the moment with an "Alright, who ate my pudding cup?!" He got the laughter he was expecting, and the smack across the back of the head from Kai. Yep, everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
